The strange testimony of Darcy Trix
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: On November 20th authorities question Darcy about the disappearance of her friends, a few days later she was sent to Light heaven. But not before leaving behind this testimony.


_On November 20th, 199X. A student of Cloud Tower had came out of the Winterwood area of Northern All Green realm claiming she was the sole survivor of a horrific event that took place in the abandoned house, soon after being released by authorities during the investigation the suspect was found in her dorm room all most bleeding to death from several wounds caused by unspecified sources._

_She was sent to Light Heaven mental asylum after treatment, after searching the dorm authorities had found the manuscript laying on the table. The title had spoken for itself._

The testimony of Darcy Rosalie Trix.

* * *

My name is Darcy Trix, I am a student from Cloud Tower and this is my story of why I am alone. My sisters, Icibelci "Icy", Trix and Sarah "Stormy", Trix, are now dead but I cannot stop to feel much pity even though I miss them so much. There is work to be done here but I better start from the beginning of my story.

The exorcism class was having field training exercises and I and my sisters along with two girls, Lucy Westernia and Ellis Portland, were being sent to a remote mansion in the Northern realms that belonged to some nut case doctor that experimented on various people from a rural village nearly a decade ago. We have been on various exorcism missions with the exceptions of the Freshmen Lucy but we can could wing it, we had done it before and this seemed like a cinch. The first half of the trip we had to teleport to the edge of the woods and walk the rest of the way there, it was where I can recall what Icy said to me.

"What makes this place so bad anyway?"

I could tell Icy was not taking this very seriously so I just kept it short and to the point, "supposedly there was some kind of twisted experiments going on up there involving orphans."

She scoffed. "_Another_ evil doctor experimenting on kids site?"

"These are so annoying," Lucy was mocking to get our attention. I found it annoying but Icy was still stringing her along, in my opinion she should really had ended it after mid-term. We walked some distance as the chat had died down as each of us were a bit cranky because we cannot just "teleport" to the site because of the stupid rules. I stayed half of a step behind the group expecting the fireworks to start happening between Stormy and Icy at any second and I would have to play peace keeper for now, if there was any luck they won't start snapping at each other until we get there. It was tense, standing behind them as they kept trying to get ahead of each other without it seeming so the air became charged with a sense of brutality like the night before the war at the front lines. They both were about to explode because I can see the clinched fists and the occasional glances at each other, if the mansion had not start to come into view there would have been bloodshed.

The closer to the mansion we got the more details we saw of the place. It was about three stories high, there was a small number of windows and the few that were there had been boarded up. The style of the place was nothing to write home about as it was dull grey with the paint slowly peeling off over the years and it was as basic as something like this could be, the front area of the place was barren, no grass or weeds or any other type of plants appeared to be growing here. "Nice place." Stormy said, while the others agreed I prefer something with a little more, _life_, in it.

We all approach the front doors even though none of us had any keys to this place. Ellis went ahead of us as she was the export on lock picking, she kneel down as she fished out a small metal canister from a hip pocket. Ellis was useful in this respect as she was Icy's friend, she looked and acted like a senior witch unless things get really going like at the Hex club. Sometimes Stormy and I tease her behind her back and Icy glares at us for it, sometimes I think she has a crush on her.

"We have a problem." Ellis said as she stood up while placing her tools back into the container and slipping it back into her pocket, "the lock is too corroded to pick."

"Step aside." Icy gestured for everyone to step to one side, I knew what she was planning on doing so I stepped a little bit more out of the way as she summoned the arctic air from the cold planet of the known realms. The frost formed on the doors then full ice climbed up the door as we watched it slid right off before our eyes. The look on Icy's face was near priceless.

"Magic proof," I pointed out. The others gave me a "duh" look before we start to look for another way inside, since it was magic proof we cannot teleport in or blow something up. The windows were a good idea but Lucy and Ellis cannot fly and we did not bring any rope with us, and I was not going to carry ether of them up there. Lucy had gone off to one side as I had gone off to another, the side of the house was just as bland as the front with little windows and a chimney stack near the back which was not very helpful. Going farther into the back of the estate I had seen something unusual off to one side, a tall hill off to my right with something behind it barely poking up. On closer inspection it was square and seem to be made out of wood, I was tempted to go check it out but something else caught my eye as I headed for the hill.

In the rear of this mansion was the cellar doors, or at least I thought it could the cellar doors as they had mostly rotted away. I was about to return to the front of the mansion to tell the others of my discovery but there was something off, I checked the cellar entrance again as I felt something off about it. A strange yet indescribable feeling of sickness and dread was over coming me, whatever had happened down there was pretty horrible. Perhaps we should not go down that way after all.

Returning to the front of the mansion the sun was starting to set and the air was growing colder which added a special touch to this all ready strange place. Stranger still is the fact that I cannot seem to find the others, the front doors were wide open and when I called for the others no reply came. At the time I thought it was them being jerks or playing some kind of joke on me, I know better now.

Walking inside the double doors, as expected, closed shut behind me as I entered the dark room. As I stood here I thought about it, now I am inside the mansion of parapsychologist Doctor Herbert West.


End file.
